


Photographs.

by eightiesbaby



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Light Bondage, Maybe - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Sugar Daddy, idk lmao, ive just been listening to too much halsey and this is where im at, lmao i watched the music video for halsey's colors again and the twist at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightiesbaby/pseuds/eightiesbaby
Summary: Michael had always been the object of your affection and you captured that with your polaroid camera...Well that's until you get caught red handed.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa & Reader, Michael De Santa & You, Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Michael De Santa/Reader, Michael De Santa/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Little secret.

Michael De Santa had always been the object of your affection ever since he had stepped foot into your living room 3 years ago. Him becoming one of your father’s clients had its perks, just him standing there in an unbuttoned shirt with the tightest black chinos below your balcony? That was totally one of them. You rush to go grab your polaroid camera and quickly take a snap of him taking a sip of whiskey. They both hear the click and look up at you. Hiding the camera and ducking for cover, you pretend that Michael does not exist. As it prints out, you place the photo onto your desk and wait for it to develop. He sure was handsome for a much older man, but the thing was you rarely interacted with him, but this was due to your Father’s strict rules. Michael was a long-time client which meant you were never to interfere with conversations that involved work but that was all they ever talked about. Interactions between the both of you on started with a soft smile, a wave of a hand. That was it. You had grown to crush on him though and the friends in your classes agreed as you showed them the polaroid pictures that you hid your journal as you secretly smoked in the girl’s bathroom. You wanted to be his, feel his touch and hear his voice whisper against your ear but that was all too far away.  
  
Hearing the bedroom door open, you shove the photograph into a drawer and act as if you were not just going to glue a photo of a close client into your journal.   
“I’m going out and Mr. De Santa will be leaving shortly.”  
You nod your head and let out a sigh of relief as he closes the door once more. Looking at your timetable, you realize that it is time to go to class because class starts in half an hour. Grabbing your bag, keys and laptop, you head for the garage. Climbing into the little yellow car that you own, you turn they key, only to have the car start for a few seconds before shutting off. Looking through the window, you see that Michael is about to head off, realizing that its your only chance to speak to him. Gaining the courage to walk towards him, you place your bag on your back and take a deep breath.  
“Excuse me, but my car won’t start, and I have a class to get to. Would you be able to give me a ride to college?”  
He shifts his sunglasses down to get a proper look at you.  
“Sure, but don’t tell your Dad about it, he’d fucking kill me.”  
“I Know, I know. Family and the crime business do not go hand in hand, but you are only taking me to class. It’s not like this is a getaway car or something.”  
  
Following him to his car, you cannot help but think about running your delicate fingers through his slightly greying, slicked back hair. Sitting in his car was the awkward part, you had never been this close to him before, not even at a client dinner.  
“Thanks for driving me, Mr. De Santa.”  
“It’s Michael when your Father isn’t here.”  
Your cheeks start to feel warmth as he says that, driving off towards the city of Los Santos.  
The drive was quiet, mostly because you had a million things to say but were to nervous to even speak a word. Getting out of the car, you give him a quick wave and hurry off because you see your friends standing there on the green. They all look confused because that car is not yours and does not belong to anyone in your family.  
“Who owns the black Tailgater?”  
You swoon for a moment, watching it drive away from the building.  
“One of Dad’s friends. My Car wouldn’t start.”  
“Let me guess, it was “Sugar Daddy De Santa??”, one of the scoffed.  
You blushed, just at those words. It was so obvious that you had a schoolgirl crush. At first it seemed like it was innocent, just like a celebrity crush but it started to develop over time. Mainly last year when you had your heart broken by selfish, foolish young boys. None of them were like Michael, who was mature and knew exactly what he wanted in life. From his sweet whiskey-stained smiles to the way he his hands gripped onto the wheel of the car, it made your heart swell with love, even though he was married. There would be no way he would go for a freshly out of high school, college student.  
“Did you finally kiss him?”  
“I was too shy to even look at him and stared out the fucking window the entire time, but he did ask me to start calling him Michael.”  
“Just go for him already. Is he doing anything for your dad soon?”  
“He is coming over to play tennis tomorrow.”  
“And that’s your queue.”  
  
-  
  
Sitting in class, you couldn’t even focus on the lecture. All you could think about was him, sitting on the sheets of your bed, looking pleasant and calm with the world, as if nothing had happened between you and him. The way he said to call him by his first name, it resonated with you. It lingered in you mind, that smokey and rough voice intertwining with you ears had you wondering how attractive it would be to hear him moaning your name in ecstasy. Snapping out of it, you stand up from your desk and leave class early to meet Casey, a long-time friend of yours. This no smoking on campus thing has gotten tough but the bathrooms have been an escape for everyone, including yourself. It also allowed you to gush over the photos you had of Michael. Pushing the door open, you notice that Casey is also waiting with your friend Joel, noticing that other girls are comfortable with him being there.   
“Did you hear that she got a ride from Michael?”, Joel says, blowing out smoke.  
Casey looks over and smiles, “Dick ride or ?”  
“Car ride. Now pass me the lighter.”  
“Well that’s depressing.”  
It could be depressing but you don’t care because that’s the closest you’ve even been with him.  
You pull out the polaroid's from your bag and stare at them, feeling butterflies in your stomach.  
“I took this one this afternoon. Dad invited him over for some meeting in the garden.”  
Joel rolls his eyes at you, “The Hawaiian shirt says it all. Old, retired dad but he’ll’ care for you. Aged like a fine wine.”  
You put the cigarette out by flushing it down the toilet, sure it’s not good for the environment but Los Santos was already a toxic dump at this point. Casey opens the bathroom door and gives you a look that says you’re about to be busted for smoking in the toilets.   
“All I can say is, go get your man even if he is in his mid-40s and listens to the rock station.”  
“Yeah, Yeah. I’ll try, just you wait.”  
-  
  
Sitting on your bed, gluing down the photos into your journal, you heave a heavy sigh. He’s such a gorgeous man and you start to wonder how he was during the 90s, it sends shivers down your spine.  
“Just wanted to remind you that the De Santa’s are coming over for dinner. Michael and his wife Amanda.”, your Mother says, standing outside of your door.  
“I thought Dad said not to get too involved with his clients.”  
“They’re family friends and we think you’re old enough to join us for a client meal, just this once.”  
This would be the first-time meeting Amanda. Being able to see what you’re up against, knowing it is your time to be the shining diamond amongst the rocks, the rocks being his wife, naturally. 

-  
  


She places pearls around your neck, clipping the clasp together. Your mother smiles sweetly into the mirror looking back at you.  
“I just love this dress on you. The ruby red and the soft satin, really makes you look like the mature adult that you should be.”  
Mature is exactly how you wanted to look and the small peak of cleavage at the v of the dress allowed that. The small touch of lipstick you placed upon your lips, hoping that it would leave a soft mark on his cheek or shirt collar. It was a soft red, the color of a crush. Not love but a crush.  
By the time you knew it, Michael and his _wife_ Amanda had arrived. You finished up and began to walk down the staircase, your eyes locking onto Michael. A black suit with a white-collar shirt, his grown-out hair had been neatly swept back and the soft, sweet smile upon his face. Amanda on the other hand, you could see why he was into her and it was too plastic for your liking. Everything from the neck down was a middle-aged man’s dream, but the face was not attractive especially with that toothy grin of hers.  
“Michael, Amanda. This is our daughter, you’ve probably seen her a few times floating around here.”, Your Father says.  
Michael says hello with a wink as you shake his hand. Its so rough but full of warmth unlike Amanda’s which feels as if she’s placed her hand into a bucket of ice.  
“Lovely to meet you.”, you say as you walk over towards the dinner table.  
Its roast pork with a side of vegetables, something basic but a great dinner, nonetheless. Sitting down at the table, you sit across from Michael just so you can get a better look at him. The way he speaks with confidence and moves his body, you cannot help but bask in his glow which also ultimately ends up with him staring back at you.  
“You have a little – “, he says before reaching over and wiping the small amount of mashed potato off your chin, which also ends up with him spilling his glass of wine onto his shirt.  
“What the fuck, Michael?”, you hear Amanda mumble under her breath.  
She was acting as if he ruined the night just by spilling some alcohol.  
“It was my fault; I reached over and wasn’t looking. I’ll go to the bathroom and clean myself up. No need to worry, my darling Amanda.”  
This basically meant that dinner was over, so you excused yourself. You honestly couldn’t bare to hear him call Amanda, his darling. It made your blood boil but why? It was just a silly little crush that would fade over time, right? Absolutely wrong because you found yourself making a quick detour to the upstairs bathroom with your camera. You investigate the tiny sliver of light that is peeking through the crack of the bathroom door, to see Michael slowly buttoning up a new clean shirt that your Father had lent to him. You watch him for a moment, just for his bright blue eyes to lock with yours, right as you hit the button on your camera. You’re too scared to even pick up the photograph that you’ve dropped as you go find refuge in your bedroom. This was it, this was how everything was going to end. You crawl from your bed and peak down the hallway, to see Michael bend over and pick up the photo from the floor. He slides it into his pocket and heads downstairs. He knows its you, so why didn’t he return it? Is he just simply ignoring and acting like nothing happened?  
  
“Honey, come downstairs please. We would love for you to take a photo of us all.”  
You take a deep breath and try to pull yourself together, clutching the polaroid camera tightly. Walking downstairs, you see Michael and Amanda. It feels uncomfortable now that he has the photo that you took of him, half undressed. It’s not like he’s seen the others, like him getting changed in the tennis court showers. So you brush it off and ask everyone to gather in front of the fireplace. The photo turns out nicely, everyone seems like they’re enjoying themselves and you can tell that the De Santa’s and your family were close friends, not just clients. After, what seemed like an hour of goodbyes, your parents went outside with Amanda whilst Michael stayed back for moment. You see him walking towards you, in a calm manner. You’re scared of what will happen next.  
  
He leans over you and gets closer to your left cheek, “I see you’re a budding photographer, who knows how to get all of the right angles. It’ll just be our secret little okay?”  
He pulls away from you and heads towards the door, his hand brushing against yours which feels as if it was on purpose. Biting your bottom lip, you can’t help but think he’s now enjoying this in some weird way especially since he never gave you the photo back.


	2. Messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering another chapter but please let me know what you think.

It had been three weeks since that little incident and you couldn’t bring yourself to even leave your bedroom whenever he came over. You noticed that he was arriving with two or sometimes even three extra people than usual. Maybe it had something to do with you or maybe it didn’t but you never wanted to find out.

Walking downstairs to the kitchen, you open the fridge and grab a bottle of iced coffee out. As far as you knew your dad had clients upstairs, but you had no idea who and you’re hoping that it’s not Michael.

“Well now who is that fine piece of ass, F?”

You flinch to see two guys who looked like they belonged with the CGF, walking downstairs. You’ve seen them with Michael a few times.

“Dawg, don’t you dare. That’s Gary’s kid.”

“And?”

“And, he’ll get Merryweather or some shit on yo’ ass, dumb nigga.”

You give a little wave and a giggle, finding their conversation to be funny.

“Well whoever has her number, better know he’ll be in a grave then huh?”

The last boy you dated, broke your heart about a thousand times over. It ended over him leaving you for a girl he told you not to worry about, even though you knew something was up between them. It left you shattered, hiding in your room for days on end. Your father hated that someone hurt his precious daughter which sadly ended up with him hiring some guys to attack the boy for what he had done. So hearing those guys talk about your love life, you can definitely say that whoever it may be, a boy or girl, they will definitely be sent to their own grave.

Your phone buzzes, it’s Casey. You answer it and walk over to the couch.

“Party. Your place. Tonight?”

“Why mine? Like sure my Parents leave for their trip to Liberty City in a few hours but you know how my dad will get if anything breaks. Remember last time? The broken Vase? Eight hundred thousand dollars?”

“Okay, okay but I’ve already put invites out there. It’s Summer break and you’re being left home alone for 2 weeks.”

“Fine but I swear to god, if that fucking jerk Lazlo gets a hold of some party news again, I will murder you in cold blood.”

“It’s hard being the daughter of a multi-millionaire isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. Now I’ve got to go find something to wear. Thank you for setting up a party on my behalf.”

Hanging up the phone, you die inside. Now you must put effort into how you look but on the other hand, becoming a sloppy drunk mess and going after other people might just be what you need to escape Michael and the potential black mail he has stored somewhere. Sure, it’s been three weeks but there’s been no contact between the two of you, you’ve been thankful for that but also it’s your fault that there’s been no contact. You’ve been too scared to even catch him before he leaves the house just in case something else goes wrong. Maybe he’s been laughing with his other friends about how some man crazed girl has been following him around taking photos, who knows what he’s been doing with that photograph.

-

A final spritz of hairspray and a shot of tequila later, you indulge into the loud atmosphere of the party. People had started to arrive, mostly the young kids of celebrities you were friends with, but others got word of the party and showed up but that’s what you get, when Casey just shares a post on FaceRange.

“So the plans for tonight?”, Joel asks.

“Get as drunk as I can be, maybe have a cry, a laugh who knows.”

You had no idea about what was going to happen to night but if it ended up with you being with someone, then so be it. You take another shot of tequila but this time in unison with Casey and Joel. Heading outside, you get lost within the crowd, listening to the music. The 1975 always new how to make you feel better even if Somebody Else resonated with you a little too hard lately.

“So where have you been lately, besides college, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you leave the house.”

“I’m surprised Joel didn’t fill you in Casey. I’m not one to speak about when I feel sad, you know that but fuck. I got busted by Michael. He’s got a photo that I accidentally left behind. Sure, I look like I’m living my best life, dressed to the nines in a loose glittery dress, acting like I should be at Bahama Mama’s right now, but I am scared for myself.”

Casey’s eyes widened as she saw small tears running down your face. Sure, you were drunk and maybe had a line or two of blow beforehand, but you were still trying to put Michael at the back of your mind. She grabs your hand tightly and begins to drag you through the crowd of people, you knew exactly where this was going because when it came to Casey, she had the world’s stupidest plans that always somehow worked out. You noticed the paparazzi hanging out by your fence, but you ignore them, looking down at the concrete.

“Let’s fucking go, we’ve got somewhere to be.”, She snaps at them.

Your legs wobbled like a newborn baby giraffe’s as you walked down the road in heels. Sure Rockford Hills was a tight knit community but whenever there was a party, Weasel News always managed to turn up.

“Where are we going?”, You sob.

“Where the fuck do you think we’re going? We’re going to grab that photo.”

You didn’t exactly know where Michael lived but Casey had her ways.

“But we can’t? I’m drunk.”

“Oh yes we can and will.”

The world starts spinning for a moment as you stand there in front of a big automatic gate. Taking your shoes off, you throw them over it. Using the hedge as balance, you begin to climb.

“What the fuck are you doing???”

“Doing what I should have done a long time ago, Casey. Just go home.”

She flips you the finger before turning around, she is somewhat proud of you, but she’s scared especially when she knows that some paparazzi have probably captured her best friend’s drunk ass, climbing over the wall to enter some well-known movie producer’s home. Lazlo is probably rubbing his greedy little hands together right now.

Reaching his front door, you knock on it loudly. Wiping the mascara from your eyes and fixing your false lashes, you take a sip of the flask that has been sitting in your clutch. You knew that you weren’t ready for whatever was about to happen, whether it was good or bad but for some reason you still wanted to confront Michael. The door opens, to reveal him in a black suit. He sure was dressed nicely for someone up at 2am.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed.”, You laugh.

“Get inside before anyone sees how messy you are.”

You walk inside, pushing him along with you.

“Messy. You want Messy?????”

He stands there, he looks so unimpressed with you but for some reason he cannot look away.   
  
Michael knew the entire time, that he was being watched by you, especially the days he was in the tennis court change rooms, he just kept it quiet. His marriage was already in shambles and if word got out that the daughter of his closest partner in crime, well besides Trevor and Franklin, was falling for him, he would be the dead body in his grave up at North Yankton. He slowly fell for her in some ways, peeking at her in tennis skirts or when she would be out by the pool in her bikini. A 45-year-old man going for someone 25 years younger, it’s not unheard of but it was immoral.   
Taking advantage of a girl with a serious crush, now that was something, he knew he could use in his life. It was better than using the girls at the strip club and god it would make Amanda jealous. Burning with seething rage that someone prettier than her was wrapped around his arms and it was way better than any of the shitty men that Amanda had cheated on him with. Anything was better than the fucking tennis coach.   
  
“Messy is exactly what I fucking want.”  
You stand there shocked for a moment. You weren’t exactly sure about how you had gotten this far but right now; you had found yourself crashing your lipstick-stained lips onto his. A collaboration of cigarettes and strawberries was made and god you loved every minute of it. Taking off his jacket, your hands travelled all over his chest, fiddling around with some buttons.   
“Hey, hey. Slow down their princess. Let’s take this somewhere else.”  
Princess. You liked that name. It made you feel warm and fuzzy but maybe that was the cocaine from before. You follow him upstairs and look around his bedroom, its cozy. You can’t help but look at the photos of Him and Amanda on their wedding day, knowing that you’re about to become a homewrecker but honestly you didn’t care anymore because he was willing to give you what you wanted.   
He sits down on the bed and motions you to come over, wanting you to straddle him. You began to kiss his neck, leaving very visible marks but Michael didn’t care. He wanted to use every little bit of this night to get back at Amanda, so when she came home in the next two days, she could see some bruises that had never been there before.   
“Sweetheart, we should really be behind a camera huh? Making our own little photo set hm?”  
You moaned to that. Keeping this night in your own journal as a reminder of what he’s given you.   
His callused hands run up and down your body before he takes the dress off. He stares at you for a moment before turning you over. His fingers slowly pull down your underwear before sliding down your vulva. It felt like heaven but before you could even moan, he stops.   
“Want more of this? You better ask for it.”  
Your face begins to turn a soft shade of pink. He had always given off these vibes before, but you were not entirely sure if he had a dominant side in bed or not.  
“Please…I want you..”  
“Please? Please who?”  
“Please Daddy. Give me what I deserve.”  
“Now that’s what I love to hear, Princess.”, He grunts whilst taking off his belt.  
He places your arms onto the small of your back and ties them together with the belt. Sure, he has a few things for this, but the belt seemed like the quickest way. He slaps your left cheek until it’s soft with a red glow. Placing his fingers back inside you, you let out a soft moan as he moves his fingers back and forth with a tight curl. This is what you wanted. An experienced man who knew how to pleasure a girl and not some stupid, young immature guy who only wants to cum and then leave. Michael grips onto the tight belt and slowly slides down his pants. His penis missing the entrance on purpose, hitting the clitoris. He knew exactly what you wanted and how to give it to you.   
“Now, you’re going to take it like a good girl or else.”  
“Or else what?”  
He spanks you hard with the palm of his left hand before entering you fully. You’re wet to the point that it's basically dripping.   
“That’s it. That’s it. There you go.”  
His voice is so gentle but condescending. The way he feels inside you, with the curve at the end, it feels amazing. You want to touch yourself so badly, but you can’t with your hands bound. Before you know it, he’s pulling out and laying you down onto the bed. You take a deep breathe and watch him walking back over with a camera.   
“Now I’m not the photographer here but Daddy wants to take some pictures of his pretty little mess. Is that alright?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good.”  
He fixes up your hair before going down and leaving a few marks on your skin. For some reason he wanted to let people know that you belonged to someone. His dominant side was really showing tonight but maybe he wanted to keep this going for longer. Taking a few photos of you posed in different positions, he decides that it’s time to finally let you cum. He bends down at the edge of the bed, kissing your thighs before allowing the tip of his tongue to lick you clean. He thought you tasted sweet, so he keeps going, adding two fingers whilst doing so. He hums against your clitoris which is making your legs shake.   
“M-Michael. Please.”  
“Speak up, Daddy can’t hear you.”  
“Can I cum please?”  
He fastens his pace, he looks like he is enjoying this way too much. He is. Amanda was never interested in his rough side; she was the romantic type. Rose petals on the bed. Soft, slow and sensual. His rough side was never fully explored until he went out to the vanilla unicorn to experiment but now, he thinks he had found someone who will accept his rough nature.   
With legs shivering and your hips bucking, your hands entangle with his soft greying locks before having an orgasm. It was one of the best ones you have ever had, fuck it was the only good one. Michael stares at you for longer than he should, you’re a beautiful mess. He sits you up and motions you to get onto your knees. With a fistful of hair, he forces your mouth open. Thrusting back and forth, he moans softly, calling you a good girl. Surprisingly though, he doesn’t last long before cumming all over your face. With lips swollen and makeup a mess, you stand up and he undoes the belt. Passing you a face towel, he helps clean up.  
  
You move closer towards him, pulling Michael into a kiss.   
“So, what do we call this?”  
“A photography session. Business partner.”  
Business partner, you kind of liked the sound of that, in some weird perverted way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly been listening to way too much Halsey lately and if you know the ending of the colours music video, you know what I'm getting at.


End file.
